Gaz and the Gameslave factory
by Defender-Moon
Summary: Gaz needs to find a Sliver Ticket in a Gameslave 2 box to get a Gameslave Zero and take a tour in the never opened Gameslave factory R/R :) Chapter 7 up Zim gets to go on the factory tour too and i took care of the chapter 6 problem
1. Gameslave Zero

Disclamer: I dont own Invader Zim or anything else for that matter  
  
  
  
Gameslave Zero  
  
by Defender Moon  
  
  
  
"Hey kids do you love the Gameslave",said the announcer on the tv. "I do",said Gaz. "Oh please",sighed Dib.  
  
"Quiet!",yelled Gaz,"The tv guy is talking". "Did you love the Gameslave 2". "Yes". "Well then you have to have the all new Gameslave Zero". "I will I will", said Gaz. "No you cant",said the announcer. "What!!!",yelled Gaz as she picked up the tv and throw it across the room but it was still barely on. "The only way to get on is to buy Gameslave 2s and look the boxes for a sliver ticket". "If you find one of the five sliver tickets you get to go one a tour in the Gameslave factory and afterwards recieve a Gameslave Zero". "I must find that Sliver Ticket", yelled Gaz. "Why you can always tape your Gameslave to your Gameslave 2 but instead you want to buy two-hundred dollar Gameslave 2s just to find one sliver ticket so you can get one little Gameslave Zero that will probaly go on sale in a month for three hundred dollars", said Dib. "Maybe thats ture but there is also going to be a tour of the Gameslave factory",said Gaz. "So cant you go on the tour right now",asked Dib. "No the Gameslave factory has been closed to all vistors",she told him. "Why",asked Dib again. "Because if the Gameslave Factory was open to anyone the Gameboy company could just come in and steal the thing that makes the Gameslave the Gameslave and use to improve there pokemon games or something", said Gaz,"Now if you dont have anymore questions I HAVE TO GO AND GET THAT TICKET!".  
  
END chapter 1  
  
note: sorry this chapter was so short I will improve the next one 


	2. The Search

Chapter 2  
  
The Search  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I dont own Invader Zim or anything that rymes with it  
  
One hour later the door of the membrane house opened up and tons of Gameslave 2 boxes came flying in. "Where did you get all the money for these?",asked Dib. "Allowance",answered Gaz. "Now its time to look for that ticket",she said tearing them all open looking for the ticket. "There are more then ten thousand dollars worth of games here",said Dib. "Well thats what you get when you dont spend all of your allowance on alien stuff",said Gaz being annoyed. "You know I need that stuff you have seen Zim as an alien many times",said Dib. "That doesnt mean I have to spend all my allowance on that trash". "Did take all of your allowance and spend it?",asked Dib. "Do you know how many questions away you are from being deystroyed",asked Gaz. "Im just wondering",said Dib. "I took all of my money but I there was no way I could spend it all",she said,"Now if your done I have to look through all this stuff".  
  
Another hour later Gaz came out and she was mad. "All 700 boxes and no ticket",she yelled. "Just go to another town or online and buy somemore",said Dib. "Dont you get it!",Gaz yelled,"There are only five tickets in the whole world and the whole world is looking for them so there all gone by now". "Here it goes",said Dib. 


	3. The first and second finders

Disclaimer:you know I dont own IZ but I do own my new charcter Zero  
  
Note: Thanks LunerX for your review  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The first and second finder  
  
  
  
"Here at the mental hospital the first sliver ticket has been found",said the reporter on the tv. "What!",yelled Gaz about to throw the almost broken tv again. "Yes it was found by a young boy named Iggins". "What Iggins?". "It was like this",said Iggins,"They decieded to give me every weekend off to go home so my mom missed me so much she got me a Gameslave 2 cause my old got stolen by a certain someone named Gaz, when I opened the Gameslave 2 box there was a sliver ticket"."The ticket says you can bring one family member or friend with you",said the reporter,"Who are you going to take?". "I guess I am going to take my mom since she paid for all my Gameslave stuff and I havent lifted a finger around the house".  
  
"How does that kid know you?",asked Dib. "To make a long story short I am the reason he is in the mental hospital",answered Gaz,"Now I am going to beat up some rich kids for unopened Gameslave 2 boxes". "You go waste your time doing that while go and try to expose Zim to the world",said Dib. "Give up already You have tried to expose Zim like five hundred why dont you give up already",said Gaz glancing at the tv and seeing some weird looking guy telling Iggins something. "Actally this will be the five hundrith and twenty third time",said Dib grabbing his video recorder. "Yeah whatever",said Gaz.  
  
Three hours later Gaz came back with couple hundred more boxes but still no sliver ticket. "Today only three hours later after the first ticket has been found the second has been found",said the reporter. "Like I care I will get a sliver ticket one way or another",said Gaz. "The second one has been found by a young girl named Zero". "Hi everyone my name is Zero and I am in the world record book for the one to chew on a piece of poop gum the longest",said Zero. "And how long was that?",asked the reporter. "2 seconds",answered Zero. "You have seen it here folks now there are only three tickets in whole world",said the reporter. "And I am going to find one of them",said Gaz 


	4. The 3rd finder

Chapter 4  
  
The Third Finder  
  
  
  
Three days and thousands of Gameslave boxes later Gaz and the whole world still has not found the third sliver ticket. "I am going to crazy if I dont find a ticket!",yelled Gaz. "Well for the world's sake I hope you do find it",said Dib. "What is that souppose to mean?",asked Gaz. "I know you",answered Dib,"If you dont find that ticket someone will get hurt". "Your right and just so you know your on the top of the list!",said Gaz. "I usaully am",said Dib,"Either on your list or Zim's". "The tv has been on the news channel all day and havent seen the headlines neighborhood-boy- exposed-as-alien",said Gaz. "He sent his gnomes on me again but I will try to be ready for him next time",said Dib. "The keyword there is TRY",Gaz said.  
  
Five hours later a head line did come on the news, but it was something Gaz didnt want to hear. "Finally after three days since the second sliver ticket appeared the the third one has been found",said the reporter. "Not again",yelled Gaz. "This time it was found by a young girl named Tak". "How did she find one?",asked Dib. "I just got back from a far away place",said Tak getting interviewed,"And I saw everyone buying these Gameslave 2s so I decieded to snatch one and I found a sliver ticket". "I bet you cant wait to go in the factory",said the reporter. "No not really",said Tak,"I am just happy to be on the news so can send a message to my enemy Zim saying I am back and I will get my revenge!".  
  
At Zim's house  
  
"Oh no Tak is back",panicked Zim. "No fair",said Gir,"She gets to dance with a giant moose". "I need to launch a surprise attack on her",said Zim,"But how?" "Through so dooky at her",suggested Gir. "Thats a good idea but where do I find her?",wondered Zim,"I know I will get oneof these sliver ticket things and get her with dooky at the factory". "And then dance with the moose",yelled Gir.  
  
note:How do you like it so far? Please r/r and give me your personal thought 


	5. The fourth and 5th finder

Note: Just to let you people know I do not own IZ or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory also just to let you know my charchter Zero is not off of Megaman I just used to have a turtle named Zero and I had a problem picking out name so now you know  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The fourth and 5th finder  
  
"It is hard to believe but now as of today there is only one sliver ticket in the whole world",said the reporter.  
  
"And it will be mine",said Gaz unknowing or caring about the fact Zim was saying the exact same thing at his base.  
  
"This time the ticket was found by a young boy from Texas named Nick,"said the reporter,"You mind telling us how you found your ticket".  
  
"Well first of all I hate video games but I love to read",said Nick. "Well then why did you get Gameslave 2?",asked the reporter.  
  
"I didnt, my aunt got for me and I opened it and there was one of those little ticket thingys",Nick told the reporter,"And I have read every book in town so I have nothing to do so I guess I will go on this tour".  
  
"Thats not fair he doesnt even want to go",yelled Gaz.  
  
"I need to get money somehow so I can get somemore alien stuff so I can be ready for Zim this time",said Dib looking under couch cusions for some change until He stummbled into Gaz's room. In Gaz's room there were two huge piles that led to the celing. The first pile was stacked with Gameslave 2s the second was stacked with all the boxes the Gameslaves came in. "Maybe if I stick all the Gameslaves back into there boxes I can sell them and get the best alien spotting stuff in the world",said Dib as he started putting Gameslave 2s in the boxes until there was one left. "Where did the box to this one go",wondered Dib looking all over for the box,  
  
"Oh well I have more then enough I will just put this Gameslave 2 in the Goodwill".  
  
A few hours later Zim turned the news on. "Finally this will all end the 5th ticket has been found in Mexico",said the reporter.  
  
"No this cant be",yelled Zim.  
  
"SOMEONE WILL PAY",yelled Gaz's voice far away in the background. "There has to be a way I can get into that factory and attack Tak with the dooky before she can attack us",said Zim. "Dont forget about the moose",said Gir. 


	6. Counterfeit

Note: I messed up on Chapter 6 by putting up Chapter 1 instead so instead of rewiring the whole entire chapter over again I will just tell you what happened  
  
The one Gameslave 2 that Dib put in the Goodwill box was Gaz's Gameslave 2 she has had since the beginning and now that Dib has put all of the others in the boxes and resold them Gaz has none now and she was all ready pissed off from the last ticket being found so she beat up Dib and went to a Wal Mart to buy a new one where she found out that the 5th ticket was a counterfeit and that the real sliver ticket was in her new Gameslave 2 box.  
  
Note: Did that help u out? 


	7. 3 days of doom

Chapter 7 The 3 days of doom  
  
"Wait", yelled someone as Gaz tried to get home. "WHAT!", asked Gaz. "Let me introduce myself", he said, "My name is Nin Tendo", he said. "So", said Gaz. "I am here to offer you and your family riches", said Nin. "How", asked Gaz cause she actually was paying attention to the you part but not the family part. "All you have to do is go on the tour and tell me what the owner of the factory Silly Sonka puts in the Gameslaves that make people buy them", he answered," "Now I must go". And in a blank of an eye Nin Tendo was gone. A few minutes later Gaz was home and there was Dib's limb body lying on the couch. "Guess what", questioned Gaz. "What", asked Dib hardly able to talk. "The sliver ticket found in Mexico was a counterfeit and I got the real one", said Gaz. "Hey can go on the tour with you", asked Dib. "Why do you want to go", Gaz wondered out loud. "Cause there are these creatures called Poopa Whoompas that carry knives and kill people without a thought", said Dib, "And on Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mysteries they said that most of them live in the Gameslave factory". "No Dib, said Gaz, "You can't go". "Well then who are You going to take", Dib asked, "Dad well never have time". "Maybe I just wont go with anyone have you ever heard of that", yelled Gaz. "No, no I haven't", said Dib. "And your sitting here (barely alive) wondering why you cant go", said Gaz. "At least Zim didn't get a ticket I heard he wanted to get one so he could beat Tak", said Dib, "Now Tak will defeat Zim and I can defeat Tak". "I hate to tell you this but every since Zim came you are not on the top of the food chain anymore", Gaz told Dib. "Nothing you say will spoil this moment", he said. Right then Gaz got a horrible idea that would really piss Dib off. Later Gaz was just wondering around the town until she got to the neighborhood she was looking for.Zim's neighborhood. Slowly she knocked on the door Down Below in Zim's lab Zim was going crazy cause he just didn't know what to do about Tak Then He heard the doorbell. "Damn, Gir see who is at the door I don't feel like putting on my disguise", yelled Zim. "No", said Gir. Zim just looked at for ten seconds. "Ok", said Gir flying upstairs. Then the door finally opened. "Finally", said Gaz looking down at Gir. "Hey master it's the scary Girl", said Gir. "Good since she has seen me out of my disguise that means I don't have to wear it", said Zim. "What do you want?", asked Zim. "I heard you were looking for a silver ticket", answered Gaz. "Yeah and now there all gone", said Zim getting depressed after hearing the word ticket. "Well the one found in Mexico was a counterfeit and I found the real sliver ticket", said Gaz. "You found a sliver ticket before me the amazing Zim", said Zim shocked "Gir! Pick pocket mode". "Yes Sir", said Gir with red eyes as Gir's little hands turned in to huge claws like you would see in those toy machines. "I don't have it on me", said Gaz. "Oh", said Zim. "But I like to steal stuff", said Gir back to normal, "I like to burn stuff too". "Then why are you here scary person", asked Zim. "I can take one person with me do you want to go?", asked Gaz "Of course I have no choice", said Zim, "When is this tour?". "In 3 days", said Gaz. "I feel a song coming on", yelled Gir. "NO!!!", yelled Zim. "Oh you got a silver ticket you got a silver sun shine in your life", sang Gir 3 Days Later "Oh YOU GOT A SLIVER TICKEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT!", screamed Gir right before he self-destructed. "Damn, its time to go", said Gaz.  
  
After this you might think that this is a ZAGR even though I like those fics this not meant to be one at least it is longer then the last chapters by the way just set something straight this story is meant to make fun of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory nothing else 


	8. AN

It like this I just lost inspiration for this story but I'm not done yet! So if you have any ideas for this fic please review or email me at chibi_inuyasha08@sailormoon.com 


End file.
